


Lanscaper AU (I can't think of a creative title)

by thenextslayer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenextslayer/pseuds/thenextslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Ooh ok, for a Destiel fic prompt, how 'bout this: Cas is a landscaper at the park, and he tends to the flowers with lots of love and attention. Dean often goes to the park to escape from the world and his job as a construction worker, and he finds Cas one day and is awestruck by the tenderness Cas treats the flowers with. Dean grows fond of Cas and starts to leave him shy little secret admirer gifts, i.e. different potted plants and flowers, and one time Cas catches him in the act :3 U like?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IN PROGRESS, I'll put what I have so far as a chapter. :)

Castiel sat on a bench, watching the bees as they flew in and out of his artfully placed flowers and shrubs. Maybe he was paid to landscape this public park in Lawrence, but Castiel always felt that it was his own. He already had an undefined spiritualness that took form in the shape of his love of nature, so this job was mostly the icing on the cake. The only drawback was the pay. $19,000 wasn’t exactly a fortune, so his personal garden was looking scant. The most prominent plant there was the weeds.  
Castiel knelt back onto the hard earth and pulled his gloves on. As he planted the iris in a perfect line with all of the others. Normally Castiel would have gone a bit more haywire with the lines, perhaps having the irises and and carnations that he was planting be in alternating, intertwining rows. But he needed this job, so he went back to humming “Twist and Shout,” his favorite Beatles song, breathing in the warm air that mixed with the sweet scent of flowers. 

———————————————————————————————————————

Dean Winchester walked away from the construction site fuming. He liked the foreman, Xander, and even the girl that he brought with him (Bella? Buffy?) seemed cool and capable, but after she destroyed the site, he had no patience. He had requested to take his lunch break and went to the park, where he normally went when he was feeling tired or annoyed.  
Once he got there, he spotted an unfamiliar face amidst the garden. A landscaper, hard at work planting some flowers. He wasn’t too hard on the eyes, but Dean was more taken with his dedication. Not only was he a fantastic landscaper, but he also showed great tenderness when gardening. He moved the flowers as if they were sleeping children, with a love for nature apparent on his face. Dean stepped behind a tree, careful not to disturb the landscaper.  
“Alright, Dean, be cool,” he thought to himself. “How can you start talking to a stranger without sounding like a complete psychopath?”  
Then, like clockwork, the faint tune of “Twist and Shout” floated to him on the breeze. Perfect! Dean’s favorite Beatles song appeared to be appreciated by this stranger as well. Dean left his hiding spot and walked up to the landscaper as nonchalantly as possible.  
“Hey,” he said, “are you humming ‘Twist and Shout?’”  
“Yes, I am,” the handsome stranger replied. “It’s one of my favorites. Why?”  
“Mine too!” Dean exclaimed. This was going a whole lot better than he had anticipated. “So, what’s your name?”  
“Castiel,” the landscaper responded, pulling of one of his dirty gloves so that he could shake Dean’s hand. “What’s yours?”  
“Dean. It’s nice to meet you Castiel. I guess I’ll be seeing you around from now on.”  
“Do you come to the park often?” he asked.  
“Semi-often. Mostly when I feel stressed by work I come. Or really just whenever.”  
“That’s nice. To get your mind off of things. I normally do that by gardening. Well, I suppose I’ll see you later, Dean.”  
“Adios, Cas,” Dean said as he walked away, trying to hide the enormous smile that was threatening to pop up on his face at an idea he just had. This was perfect. Not only did this handsome landscaper love the Beatles, but Dean’s mother loved gardening and had taught him about it since an early age. This gardener won’t know what hit him.

———————————————————————————————————————


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really i just needed an excuse to use the word satchel ;)

Dean was much more distracted at work the next day. He had bought something and put it in his Impala, wondering as he worked if 10 was too early to ask to take a lunch break. Finally, as noon rolled around, Dean hopped in his baby and drove to the park. This time, he didn't stomp into the garden, but tiptoed behind the tree where he had hidden the previous day. He held the gift in his hands and peeked to see if the gardener was there. He must have been at lunch as well, because he was nowhere to be found. Dean sighed, happy that his plan was going so well. He walked over and knelt by where Cas had left his gloves. He put down the gift (which he even put a bow on, for crying out loud) and walked to the more populated area of the park.

———————————————————————————————————————

Castiel finished his PB&J and walked back to his gloves and carnations. Something unexpected was there as well. A pot covered with paintings of crawling beetles. He smiled. As an introvert and someone who lived alone, Castiel didn't talk to people very much, and he vividly remembered the rugged construction worker who loved The Beatles who he talked to yesterday. He knew that Dean must have left this for him. He was touched by the sweet gesture, and walked over to his satchel.  
"These blue beetles will go perfectly with the red zinnias I have at home," he said to himself.

———————————————————————————————————————

Dean, walking back to see if Cas had found the pot yet, heard him say this and smiled. He was so glad that he had gotten the right gift for Cas. And that he was smart enough to get the "beetle" thing. You didn't have to be a genius to date Dean Winchester, but you did have to have a few brain cells. He watched (trying his best not to look like a total creeper) Cas gently put the pot in his man-purse and go back to planting his flowers. Dean was glad to have gotten Cas something that he liked, and he liked leaving him presents, but what the hell was he going to get him next? Another pot would just be ridiculous and unimaginative. He needed something that would be special. Dean walked back to the Impala, pondering this.

———————————————————————————————————————

As he put the pot up, Castiel thought about Dean. He was handsome, but it took more than that to make your way into Castiel's heart. You had to be caring. And that was something Dean showed, with the oh-so punny, but still thoughtful gift. Maybe this guy was more than just the attractive idiot Castiel had taken him for at first. But he had to stop thinking about some guy. If he ever wanted to finish planting these rows and move on to the chrysanthemums, Castiel had to focus on these flowers and not some stranger he had just met. He turned his focus onto the soft earth and off of Dean. He could think about him later, while he was planting his zinnias in that adorable pot later.


End file.
